So She Dances
by hersheygal
Summary: Jack can't help but notice Kate dancing in the moonlight. Will he dance with her? Oneshot Songfic


So She Dances

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST, or this song by Josh Groban called So She Dances.

A/N: A friend of mine wrote a fic to this song about a different fandom, and I loved the song. Now that I've listened to the song about five times I just had to write one about my favorite ship. So I hope you enjoy. Basically everyone is back on the main island and everything is fine. That's all you need to know. Oh and Kate's singing a different song than this one.

_A waltz when she walks in the room_

_She blows back the hair from her face_

_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight_

_Even her shadow has grace_

_A waltz for the girl out of reach_

_She lifts her hands up to the sky_

_She moves with the music_

_The song is her lover_

_The melody's making her cry_

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar calling me silently_

Jack smiled as he watched from the trees. He didn't remember when he had last seen Kate so carefree. She was standing in front of her tent, singing to herself. He didn't know the song, but he wanted to. It had never occurred to him that Kate could sing, but it made sense.

_A waltz for the chance I should take_

_But how will I know where to start?_

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams_

_Her rhythm is my beating heart_

Jack noticed the tears falling from her face, and he wondered what was making her cry. He moved closer, in an attempt to hear her voice. He hadn't talked to her much lately, and he missed her.

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar calling me silently_

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and swayed to the song she was singing. He unknowingly walked closer to her, wanting desperately to touch her. He didn't care if the others were watching them.

_I can't keep on watching forever_

_I give up this view just to tell her_

Kate felt someone touch her arm and she turned around to see Jack, who had a different look on his face.

"Jack?" Kate became aware of the tears on her face as Jack reached to wipe them away.

Kate gave an embarrassed laugh as her face turned a slight shade of red and her hands flew to her face and hair in a quick attempt to make herself look better. "I'm sorry."

"What? Don't be sorry." Jack murmured as he moved closer to her. "What were you singing?"

"You heard me?" Kate smiled and looked away. "I must have sounded awful."

Jack softly reached for her chin and she looked at him again. "You sounded beautiful."

Kate's arms hung loosely on her sides as she nervously stood in front of him.

"What was it?"

"My mom used to sing it to me."

Jack couldn't it handle anymore, needing to feel her. "Will you dance with me?"

"What?"

"Please?"

Kate looked around and noticed some of the other survivors going about their own businesses.

"Okay."

Jack reached for her hands and Kate moved closer to him and they started to sway. Jack watched as tears started to fall from Kate's eyes again, and Jack pulled her closer. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. His eyes told her everything and she relaxed in his embrace.

Kate rested her head against Jack and closed her eyes. Jack kissed the top of her head as they moved softly about.

_When I close my eyes I can see_

_The spotlights are bright on you and me_

_We've got the floor_

_And you're in my arms_

_How could I ask for more._

Jack hummed to a song of his own and Kate smiled. Kate looked up at him and he glanced down at her. They stopped dancing and Kate closed her eyes as Jack softly brushed her lips with his. Their kiss deepened and Kate's arms moved about his neck as his went around her waist. He lifted her up and swung her around and she laughed. He gently set her down and Kate noticed the twinkle in his eyes as they began to dance again. Kate sighed as she once again closed her eyes. She was finally home.

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar calling me silently_

A/N: So let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
